familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
White County, Georgia
White County is a county located in the northeast corner of the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 27,144. The county seat is Cleveland. The county was created on December 22, 1857 from part of Habersham County and named for Newton County Representative David T. White, who helped a Habersham representative successfully attain passage of an act creating the new county. Geography ]] According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. The highest point in White County is Tray Mountain, shared with Towns County to the north. Tray is the 6th-highest mountain peak in Georgia. Another very prominent White County peak is Yonah Mountain, also known as Mount Yonah. This peak, located between Helen and Cleveland, is rimmed by sheer cliffs and is the highest point on Georgia's Piedmont Plateau. All of White County is located in the Upper Chattahoochee River sub-basin of the ACF River Basin (Apalachicola-Chattahoochee-Flint River Basin). Major highways * U.S. Route 129 * State Route 11 * State Route 17 * State Route 75 * State Route 75 Alternate * State Route 115 * State Route 254 * State Route 255 * State Route 284 * State Route 348 * State Route 356 * State Route 384 Adjacent counties *Towns County - north *Habersham County - east *Hall County - south *Lumpkin County - west *Union County - northwest Protected areas * Chattahoochee National Forest (part) * Unicoi State Park Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 19,944 people, 7,731 households, and 5,782 families residing in the county. The population density was 83 people per square mile (32/km²). There were 9,454 housing units at an average density of 39 per square mile (15/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.16% White, 2.17% Black or African American, 0.40% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.18% Pacific Islander, 0.51% from other races, and 1.07% from two or more races. 1.56% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,731 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.70% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.20% were non-families. 21.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.20% under the age of 18, 9.20% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 25.20% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,084, and the median income for a family was $40,704. Males had a median income of $29,907 versus $22,168 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,193. About 8.40% of families and 10.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.30% of those under age 18 and 15.40% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 27,144 people, 10,646 households, and 7,750 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 16,062 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 95.1% white, 1.7% black or African American, 0.5% Asian, 0.5% American Indian, 0.8% from other races, and 1.4% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 2.4% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 16.0% were English, 14.9% were American, 14.5% were Irish, and 10.8% were German. Of the 10,646 households, 31.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.6% were married couples living together, 10.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 27.2% were non-families, and 22.8% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.93. The median age was 42.3 years. The median income for a household in the county was $41,756 and the median income for a family was $50,981. Males had a median income of $40,265 versus $31,061 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,680. About 16.9% of families and 19.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.4% of those under age 18 and 12.0% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities * Cleveland * Helen Census-designated places * Sautee-Nacoochee * Yonah Other unincorporated communities * Mossy Creek * Robertstown * Scorpion Hollow * Shoal Creek * Benefit * Leo Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in White County, Georgia References External links * White County Chamber of Commerce website * White County Government Website * White County Historical Society Website * History of White County, Georgia Category:White County, Georgia Category:1857 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:Settlements established in 1857